


Delinquent's Guide to Networking on Campus

by mrblank8l



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, akechi used himself as pego-bait but dw he's rlly into it, big dick vs small dick, rip akechi's butthole, trash pego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrblank8l/pseuds/mrblank8l
Summary: Ren just wanted to pass the course.





	Delinquent's Guide to Networking on Campus

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the tags. this pego is very trashy and dirty, he's basically good end(?) pego....

Everybody who took Criminology 101 knew Dr Akechi's final exams are infamously difficult, and many a hopeful freshman had gotten their dreams of law school shattered under the professor's soul-crushing sneer. Unfortunately for Ren, he just doesn't have enough time out of his 'busy' schedule to study for something he considers a filler elective, and one with such a difficult, haughty instructor at that.

However his one saving grace came from the test bank that Akechi had in his signature silver briefcase, containing all the answers to the exam questions. Seeing as Akechi never parted with his case on campus, Ren decided the only way to peek at the test bank was to break into his professor's apartment in the dead of night.

With the help of Futaba hacking into the confidential information on the teaching staff, it was easy pickings for Ren to pinpoint the location of his planned heist. For once his parkour hobby was going to come in handy. Akechi lived in a fancy townhouse complex near the campus, a comfortable suite with two stories and a balcony, making it ideal for any naughty hooligan to climb in and wreak havoc

The night before the exam, Ren pulled out an impromptu all-black outfit, topping it off with an itchy skii mask in case he was caught. he looked and felt ridiculous but for the sake of passing this insanely hard course, he was ready and willing. Equipped with some ropes and flashlight, he left his dorm, adrenaline pushing his body forward for this gamble.

The plan was to sneak in, find the answers, and snap as many pictures as he could on his phone to look at later. Stealing or displacing the original copy would only alert a shrewd character like Akechi to his wrongdoings

When he reached his destination, Ren threw his makeshift grapple over the balcony rail, testing the hold before slithering up his climbing rope and hopping onto the ledge. The balcony was closed off from the outside by a sliding glass door, and Ren hoped Akechi was the type to leave it unlocked, even if it went against that man’s careful nature. However upon testing the door, it slid open with ease, inviting the thief into the warm interior of his sensei’s home.

Tiptoeing with trepidation, Ren clicked on his flashlight and began his desperate search for that damned briefcase, thanking his lucky stars Akechi seemed to have already gone to bed. Having exhausted all the rooms one the first floor, he warily approached the stairs, hoping he wouldn’t have to go into Akechi’s _bedroom_ in order to find his target. No such luck. There was only one side office on the upper floor and it was empty of Ren’s prize.

Ren turned towards the last room finding it to be lighted. His heart jumped to his throat but there didn’t seem to be any signs of movement in there, indicating Akechi had probably fallen asleep neglecting to turn off the light. He gently pushed the door open, expecting the worse, only to find….

His prim and proper Akechi-sensei laying face down on the bed, entirely nude with only a small corner of the blanket barely covering his most intimate areas. Ren’s mouth was desert dry as he stared, thunderstruck by the sudden raw ache in his crotch. The soft glow of a bedside lamp illuminated Akechi’s soft dewy skin, still slightly damp from what must be a recent shower, his long auburn hair fanning out on the silk pillowcase.

For someone like Ren, who had only seen his professor dressed to the nines in tailored slacks, dress shirts and blazers, complete with black leather gloves, which left barely any exposed skin left to leer at, it was all too much to handle. For all intents and purposes Akechi had fallen asleep from exhausting exam prep with no energy to clothe himself, but to Ren, this sight was obscene. Unbearably sensual. Made worse by Akechi uttering a soft, titillating moan and his shapely legs shifted about in his sleep, spreading just a tad more so the edge of the blanket was scandalously close to falling off and exposing the tantalizing body completely.

At this point Ren was having an internal screaming matching between his brain and ‘little Ren’ downstairs in his pants. The briefcase was right next to his sleeping professor, open with a few nondescript pages scattered on the other side of the bed. It would take only a moment for Ren to find what he needs and make his getaway before he could be discovered yet his eyes were solely trained on Akechi’s prone form, open and vulnerable. As if Akechi was _asking_ to be held down and ravished. 

_Go on, just take a peek...it’s not like he’ll wake up…_ Ren’s hand trembled as he reached towards the voluptuous curve of his teacher’s behind, steadying himself before gently plucking the sheet away and revealing the the most mouthwatering piece of ass he’d ever seen. If his mouth was dry before now it was positively salivating at the twin plump cheeks, jiggling ever so slightly with each breath and every time Akechi moved around. Ren was no ignoramus when it came to checking out Akechi’s tight ass, that perky derriere stretching Akechi’s choice of pants being Ren’s reason for not falling asleep during lectures.  
  
But seeing it right in front of him, uncovered, was another realm entirely. Ren leaned in as close as possible without burying his face between those globes, staring at Akechi’s asscrack leading to the smooth hairless perineum and two round, rose-tinged balls. Of course no matter how hard he scrutinized, the puckered hole he longed to see and taste remain hidden inside the crease. Unless…  
  
Ren knew he was sliding down a rapid slope, but he didn’t care. Who the fuck sleeps in the nude in the middle of winter anyways? Using this shitty justification, he gently squeezed one round cheek, quietly groaning at how his fingers sank into the pliable flesh _perfectly_, and pried it away from its twin just enough so a glimpse of that small pink entrance was awarded to his hungry eyes.  
  
Beneath him, Akechi made a small noise of discomfort, squirming under Ren’s lewd touch. As if burned, the intruder snatched his hand away, letting the squished globe jiggle back into its original shape. Ren watched Akechi’s face like a hawk, looking for any signs his professor may be roused with his heart pounding in his chest. After a few moments, he let out a sigh of relief, trying to decide his next course of action with his cock hard to the point of hurting.  
  
He knew it was wrong, breaking and entering into Akechi’s privacy, home, and asshole. However the remaining rational part of Ren had been reduced to a singular braincell after seeing that pink treat nested between those asscheeks, and he felt like he would spontaneously combust if he didn’t sample the delicious buffet laid right out in front of him.  
  
”I’m sorry, sensei” he whispered, not quite sincere in his apology as he climbed over the sleeping figure, gingerly grabbing each wrist and holding them behind Akechi’s back in a lax grip while he rummaged in his pockets with his free hand to pull out his spare length of rope. Somehow, Akechi stayed asleep while Ren finished up his last knot; other than the occasional soft snore, he was silent and immobile despite the imminent danger looming over him.  
  
Having restrained the other man, and having come this far, Ren decided to plow on ahead with no reservations. He pushed apart Akechi’s thighs, kneeling between the slender limbs and grabbed onto each supple mound of Akechi’s ass with a firm grip. He took his time squeezing and massaging those pillowy globes of flesh, relishing in their jelly-like consistency and marvelling at the firm layer of muscle underneath. Akechi’s skin was smooth and unblemished. Even when Ren spread those cheeks until the tiny pink hole was stretched and distorted, there wasn’t a stray hair anywhere in sight.  
  
The apparent fact that his professor waxed his asshole was somehow so erotic, Ren had to release his cock in fear of it being so hard it could burst from his crotch. The implications were too much- either Akechi was a clean freak...or he often played with his ass with fingers and toys...maybe even showed it off on a regular basis. All three seemed to be viable options considering the type of person Akechi was, and all of a sudden Ren was imbued with horny anger.  
  
_H__ow dare he masquerade as some fancy educator when he’s just a cock-thirsty slut?_ Ren scowled, nails digging into pale skin. Akechi whined at the sudden pain, but Ren didn’t relax his hold. He didn’t care if sensei woke up, in fact he welcomed it. Akechi should to be awake when a masked intruder fucks and humiliates him, deserves to feel every second of pain and pleasure.  
  
Ren raised one hand...and swiftly brought it down onto Akechi’s left asscheek in a punishing blow. The resounding smack was loud and satisfying, so Ren did it again, with the other cheek so both sides were stinging with pink palm prints. His victim winced, struggled, arms twisting against the ropes and finding no leeway. Akechi’s eyes fluttered open, twisting around to see his attacker.

”W-who are you?!” he cried, but before he could yell some more, Ren was clapping a hand over his mouth, stifling the desperate screams. Akechi’s lithe body thrashed underneath Ren’s weight, smooth round buttocks grinding and squirming against Ren’s freed erection.

Ren snarled, reached towards Akechi’s slender neck and squeezed in warning. “Shh….nothing bad will happen if you behave” 

Akechi’s struggles halted, and he nodded with a resigned, helpless look in his dewy eyes. Ren released him, smiling as he turned his attention back towards that delicious exposed ass, this time not hesitating to spread the cheeks and bringing his mouth right up and personal against the furled hole. He licked a long wet strip from the taint all the way to the tailbone, blew on the twitching pucker…leaned in real close and _sniffed_ it.  
  
His professor’s asshole smelled _really_ good. A sophisticated blend of bergamot, lavender, and lime that permeated around Akechi’s entire body yet concentrated the most at the small entrance. Undoubtedly Akechi took his sweet time cleaning out his hole, so therefore Ren would not let his efforts go to waste. Diving back in with his hungry tongue, he lapped at the rosy pucker with starved devotion, drooling at the way Akechi trembled and moaned under his ministrations. He sucked on the furled treat, buried his face as far up Akechi’s ass as possible, swirling and jabbing his tongue into the small crevice until he ran out of breath and was forced to back off with his shitty skii mask covered with saliva and buttjuice.  
  
Akechi seemed almost disappointed when he stopped, perky rear buckling backwards to chase after the wet stimulation from Ren’s tongue, but Ren wanted to move onto bigger and better things. He impatiently shoved one dry finger into Akechi’s sweet hole, swearing under his breath when the tight warm walls clung to his digit. Akechi squirmed and thrashed his long legs, whining and begging Ren to be ‘gentle’.  
  
”’Gentle’?” Ren scowled, leaned over and yanked open the top drawer of the bedside table. As he suspected, it was filled with all manners of sexual toys and scented lubricant. He rummaged around and pulled out a large bottle of strawberry lube and an even larger obnoxiously pink dildo (but not as huge as Ren’s own cock, of course). He threw the items in front of Akechi’s face and gave his teacher a sharp spank for being spoiled. “Acting like a virgin when you have all this crap right next to your bed...shameless _slut_” Ren grabbed the dildo, tapping the tip against Akechi’s cheek and then dragging it over to those soft lips, trying to pry them open with the hard silicone. Akechi had an indignant expression on his flushed face, and he kept his lips pressed together, refusing to bulge.  
  
Ren spanked him harder, palms striking the bouncy asscheeks until the twin half-spheres were reddened and sore. Then he planted his fist in Akechi’s soft brunet locks, pulling harshly until Akechi let out a plaintive wail. “Open that whore mouth. This is the last time I'm asking” he pushed the head of the dildo against Akechi’s lips and his whimpering professor reluctantly parted them, allowing Ren to shove the lengthy toy into Akechi’s throat. “And keep that in there. I know you’ve sucked on worse.”

Smirking at the shamed flush on Akechi’s face, Ren flicked off the cap from the lube bottle, licking his lips as he inserted the tapered nozzle as far as it would go into his favourite asshole. He squeezed a generous amount of the slippery gel into the opening, until the tight channel overflowed with strawberry lube leaking and dripping over Akechi’s perineum and balls. Ren pulled out the nozzle and replaced it with his own two fingers, furiously pumping them in and out of Akechi’s pink pucker for a few moments, and then adds a third….and a forth…  
  
Akechi moaned around the dildo and tried to shift away from the merciless stretch, but Ren had a strong grip on Akechi’s hip, keeping the older man in place as he twisted his fingers inside that twitching furl, not even bothering to find the hidden butt bean that would bring his victim tremendous pleasure. To Ren, that sweet hole was just there for Ren’s entertainment. _Ren’s_ satisfaction, not Akechi’s. His professor didn’t deserve to receive Ren’s generosity, not when he purposely made his course as difficult as possible, and often made his disdain visible towards less outstanding students. The memories made Ren grit his teeth in anger, and he rubbed the tip of his thumb against Akechi’s filled ass.  
  
”This cumdump is so loose I bet I could fit my entire fist in it.” he sneered, applying more pressure with his fifth finger. “What do you think, _sensei_?” he watched Akechi frantically shook his head, small tears gathering at the edge of those pretty garnet eyes. His professor seemed so pitiful, Ren almost felt bad...until he saw a hard little cock between those long legs, its tip wet and shiny with precum. That slut was getting off to being abused!  
  
”You…” Ren was at a loss for words when he flipped Akechi onto his back, pulling apart milky thighs so the source of Akechi’s shame and mortification was laid bare. Nested under neatly trimmed soft brown pubes, Akechi’s below average shaft drooled against a flat stomach, his smooth round balls pulled taunt, ready to release their load at any given stimulus. Akechi had the audacity to make an embarrassed whine, his mortified flush making its way down to his chest, where two tiny nubs were already peaked in arousal. Ren sneered and took one of the small pink tips between his fingers, ruthlessly twisting and pulling it, savouring Akechi’s pained gasps. As expected, that short slender cock twitched pathetically, and another splurt of sticky precum pooled onto Akechi’s skin.  
  
”_Fucking whore_” Ren pushed Akechi’s legs further towards his chest, so his professor was laying splayed out like a dead frog waiting to be dissected. “Can’t find someone to fuck you the way you want, so you take it out on those poor students.” He stared at the lube-slicked hole, loose and slightly gaping from the previous preparation, and spat on it. Akechi made an affronted noise and Ren smirked at him, yanking out the dildo from Akechi’s mouth. “What’s wrong, sensei? I thought you liked it rough.“ He placed an aggressive bite on the soft flesh of Akechi’s inner thigh, smiling at Akechi’s unfiltered cry, and hoisted the leg over his shoulder. Ren took his own heavy erection in hand, nudging the tip against Akechi’s slippery hole.  
  
Akechi’s hips shifted, he glanced at Ren’s massive cock and turned slightly pale. “No, wait...with that thing- y-you’re going to kill me~!” The older man struggled, but tied up as he was, there was nothing he could do to prevent Ren from ravishing him with that monstrosity. Ren ignored Akechi’s protests, steadily exerting pressure until the fat head of his cock popped through the rosy rim. Even after shoving four fingers into that hole, it remains unbearably tight, inner muscles working on their own to expel the foreign intrusion. Ren scowled and pushed on, inch by agonizing inch as he punished Akechi’s well-used asshole to its limit. Akechi wailed as Ren bottomed out, his hole locked Ren’s dick in an iron grip until experience won out and he slowly relaxed around the thick shaft. But Ren gave him no reprieve. He pulled out halfway and slammed back in with spiteful force, causing Akechi to whimper and flail around in Ren’s grip, but Ren held him tight, teeth gritted in effort of giving that slutty hole the pummelling it deserves.  
  
Even though Ren was not considerate in the least of his professor’s pleasure, his cock was big enough where regardless of Ren was aiming at Akechi’s prostate or not, it still bumped and prodded Akechi’s anal g-spot with every thrust. So, despite the ache, Akechi’s arousal meter kept on building, seductive meows the likes Ren had never heard in public coming from the back of his throat. Akechi’s heel dug into Ren’s back, urging his own violation, his half lidded eyes unfocused and hazy with lust. One well-timed thrust was all it took to push Akechi over the edge, ropes of white cum spilling onto his own chest and stomach.  
  
But Ren wasn't finished. He continued to jackhammer into Akechi’s sore pucker, continued to force hoarse stuttered moans from the man under him. He felt incensed by Akechi’s bedroom eyes, those tempting lips, so he smothered them under a pillow. Staring at Akechi’s heaving chest, he used that ass like a fleshlight, pistoned his cock in and out of Akechi’s warm, sweet hole. “Don’t need your face, just your ass” he grunted, fucking the faceless body with wild abandon, gradually losing his pace as he neared his climax. With a low hiss, he came deep inside those pulsing walls, milked for every drop of his pearly seed.  
  
Akechi didn’t move out from under the pillow. He allowed himself to be debased even further as Ren gathered up some spilled cum on his fingers and shoved it all back into the used pucker. But Akechi’s hole was too loose from Ren’s huge cock, it couldn’t help but let a trickly trail of creamy jizz escape its clutches. Ren frowned, took back the pink dildo, and used it to plug the leaky hole. Now that his balls weren't aching and the adrenaline rush had come down, his now-functioning big brain reminded him he had an exam tomorrow and he just assaulted Akechi in the professor’s own home.  
  
Ren felt the dread curl in his belly looking at the crime scene. Akechi was thoroughly wrecked. That flawless smooth skin was now covered with bruises and scratches. The creamy globes of Akechi’s ass was absolutely destroyed, spanked into patches of red and pink. The man himself stayed still, out of fear or exhaustion, legs spread and ass plugged. Ren’s cock twitched. _Not now! _He screamed at his own libido, running out of the room before his own stupid dick dragged him into deeper shit.  
  
He raced to the balcony, not even bothering to close the sliding screen behind him as he forgo the rope, opting to climb over the rail and dangle himself over the edge. He dropped a couple of meters below and landed on his feet, sprinting back to his dorm as quickly as possible. In his panic, he didn’t notice his smartphone jostled out of his pocket when he jumped.  
  
The next day, Ren emerged from the exam room, tired as hell and convinced he completely bombed the test. One good thing was that Akechi was weirdly absent from supervising his own class final. Maybe Ren fucked him too hard last night and he couldn’t get up. The next route of action was of course to backtrack and search for his missing phone...and to explain to his parents how he failed an elective so badly….  
  
Someone came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around.  
  
It was Akechi. Back to being prim and proper with none of the whorish desperation Ren personally witnessed last night. “I believe this belongs to you, Amamiya-kun.” his professor said with a cold smile distorting his pretty face. Akechi held out his hand and there was Ren’s phone, with a lockscreen of him and Ryuji flipping the middle finger at the camera.

Cold sweat dripped down Ren’s back, his mouth opened and closed….opened again… “Sensei-”  
  
”No need to thank me.” Akechi took placed the phone over Ren's clammy palm, gloved fingers lingering over Ren’s wrist. “I am so fortunate to have such a _dedicated_ student. One who would come into my home at all hours of the night for a private _tutoring session_~” Akechi leered and stepped into Ren’s personal bubble.

Ren’s horny brain thought he smelled really nice. His functional brain told it to shut up.  
  
”Come see me after the marks are posted. I wish to review the exam with you _personally._”

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
